


i’ve seen the way you look at me

by amazingsantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingsantiago/pseuds/amazingsantiago
Summary: amy is kind of obsessed with her husband in a tux. inspired by me being obsessed with andy samberg in a tux at the oscars.





	i’ve seen the way you look at me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice” from fourdrinkamy, like, last year. Sorry it took so long.

She’s only seen Jake in a tux on several occasions throughout their relationship. Once at the Boyle-Linetti wedding, a second time at Rosa and Pimento’s almost-wedding, again at their own wedding and right now as he gets ready for Holt and Kevin’s vow renewal ceremony. She’s used to seeing him in jeans and plaid shirts and his favourite leather-jacket-over-hoodie combo. While she loves him in his casual clothes, he really does clean up _nice_. 

 

She can’t keep her eyes off his reflection in the mirror as she finishes applying her make-up. He’s listening to Taylor Swift and dancing around the hotel room in his shirt, boxers and socks. “Such a dork,” she mutters with a roll of her eyes.

 

“I heard that!” He yells, pausing the music and joining her in the ensuite. He circles his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her shoulder so as not to mess up her make up (he learned _that_ the hard way in the past when she had to reapply her make-up and they were ten minutes late to her brother’s birthday dinner). “Do you not like my dancing?”

 

“I wouldn’t call what you just did dancing,” she teases, elbowing in the stomach when he tries to tickle her in retaliation.

 

“I’m shocked and offended that my own _wife_ would-.”

 

“Babe,” she interrupts, deadpan, “I know you’re going through something right now, but we have to leave in, like, five minutes.”

 

“Right. Gotcha.”

 

The wedding doesn’t start for another forty-five minutes, but she loves how he doesn’t question her need to be early to everything anymore. He just goes along with it. He’s even starting getting up earlier so they can have breakfast together and arrive to work on time. Although, to be fair, it’s a lot easier to get out of bed in the mornings when you have a naked wife asking you to shower with her than a plain old iPhone alarm.

 

She puts her earrings in while he pulls on his pants, she slips on the deep green dress she bought for this occasion while he puts on his jacket and shoes, she puts on her heels while he stares at her legs. They both clean up pretty nice, Amy thinks with a smirk.

 

“Help my zip up my dress?”

 

“Of course,” he says dutifully, like the good husband he is. And when she spins around, he immediately tells her she looks beautiful.

 

“Thank you,” she responds, blushing a little. “Need help with your bowtie?”

 

“Yep,” he says, handing her the black material. They both know he’s capable of tying it himself (he’s had to do so plenty of times without her, including their wedding day), even if it does end up a little wonky, but she likes doing it for him so he can’t refuse.

 

“There.” She kisses his cheek once she’s finished, leaving a red lipstick stain on the side of his cheek. “Oops,” she giggles, wiping it off with the pad of her thumb.

 

“Thanks, Ames. You ready to go?”

 

She grabs her clutch with her phone, money, room key, emergency hand sanitiser and lipstick inside and then accepts the hand he’s holding out for her. “Ready,” she confirms.

 

She keeps contact with him in some way the whole night, whether it’s her hand on his thigh as they watch their two dads exchange the vows they never had the chance to the first time, her hands excitedly clutching his bicep after he introduces her to Captain Holt’s mom or her arms around his neck as they slow dance to _All_ _Out_ _Of_ _Love_.

 

“Have I told you how handsome you look tonight?” She murmurs, smiling softly up at him before glancing back down at their feet to make sure she doesn’t step on his toes and ruin the moment.

 

“Once or twice, but I’ll happily hear it again,” he grins.

 

“You look very handsome. I actually feel sorry for the grooms, because you’re kind of overshadowing them with how handsome you look.”

 

“I do look dope in a tux,” he agrees, a flirty twinkle in his eyes.

 

She laughs, tightening her hold on him. “I wish you could wear them all the time. You think you could ditch the plaid shirts and leather jacket?”

 

“It might be difficult chasing after criminals and saving the city in a tight-fitted suit, but I’d do it for you,” he replies. “As long as I wear a tie, I think Holt would actually prefer it.”

 

“That’s true. I certainly would.”

 

“You’ve always had a thing for me in tuxes, haven’t you, Santiago?”

 

“I don’t know what you mean,” she says, trying to act oblivious even though the tips of her ears are turning red.

 

“Before we were together, at Charles and Gina’s weird parents’ wedding, you couldn’t get enough of me in that three button tux, could you? You were practically drooling.”

 

“I was not _drooling_!”

 

“You so were,” he counters. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice, Santiago. It’s like you’re looking at a piece of meat or a cigarette or colour-coded cascading tabs in a binder.”

 

“You look at me the same way,” she points out, raising her eyebrows. “Remember that pink dress I wore when you made us stay in the precinct over the weekend?”

 

He whistles lowly. “Yeah, I remember that dress.”

 

“We’re both equally obsessed with each other,” she says, her lips curving into a smile.

 

“Good job we’re married now then,” he responds, smiling back at her. He leans down for a kiss they both get a little too into, considering they’re surrounded by their Captain and his husband’s reserved families.

 

Charles snaps a picture of the moment that ends up framed on Amy’s desk a week later so she can enjoy the sight of her husband in a tux every time she glances up from her paperwork. The first time Jake sees it there, he shoots her a knowing smile.

 

What can she say? Her husband looks damn fine in a tux.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are much appreciated 💗


End file.
